


day twenty-eight

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taller boy continued to laugh anyway, looking him dead in the eye. "Or what? You're gonna bend me over this desk and punish me Mr. Kagami?" </p><p>He glared at him at first, till a dangerous glint in his crimson eyes stopped Aomine's laughter full force. He was going to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-eight

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: winter & role playing
> 
> _side note: they're older, and living together in LA while they both attend UCLA._

“Why’re you laughing!” 

“You look so sophisticated and professional,” Aomine said in between a few chuckles, “I mean, you look fucking hot like this but wow. You might as well add some glasses and just try out for a teacher position.” 

Kagami glared at him, his distinct eyebrows pinching together in the process. "Shut up." 

His dad was a business guy who never really liked it when his son was idle. So of course during his winter break, what does his dad do? Make him get a job as his company. Surprisingly enough he actually agreed to pay him, but it meant wearing dress clothes everyday which was an absolute pain. 

Aomine on the other hand had been busy with his own side job at the Nike Store and school work that he hasn't seen him in his work attire. Of course his boyfriend won't let him live so he just has to make fun of everything he does. 

The taller boy continued to laugh anyway, looking him dead in the eye. "Or what? You're gonna bend me over this desk and punish me Mr. Kagami?" 

He glared at him at first, till a dangerous glint in his crimson eyes stopped Aomine's laughter full force. He was going to do just that. "How about you bend over the desk for me?" 

He gave him a challenging look before he broke out into a grin. "Why should I?" 

"I didn’t ask for you to talk back to me, I asked for you to bend the fuck over,” he said, taking a few long strides so that they were face to face, “in fact, drop your pants and underwear while you’re at it.” 

His cobalt blue eyes narrowed, giving Kagami a stern look before he followed his orders. Aomine turned around to face the desk, his hands working the buckle of his belt before he pulled them down along with his boxers. He gave the redhead a look over his shoulder before he slowly bent himself over the table, the predatory look in his gaze strong even when he was submissive. 

Kagami stepped closer to him after deciding his course of action, his hand right sliding down the curve of his boyfriend’s ass. He enjoyed the way the taller boy pushed back into his palm, a smirk gracing his lips before he reached for his own belt. His excitement got the better of him and he fumbled with it at first, but his pants and underwear made it to his ankles regardless. 

He moved closer, bending over the taller boy so that his lips were at his ear and hardening length rubbing against the cleft of his ass. Aomine once more pushed back against his touch with a sigh, the redhead’s lips sucking and kissing just beneath his ear. After a bit his fingers grip navy blue hair to slightly bend his head back, their gaze meeting before they meet in a rough kiss. 

Their teeth knock at first before they get into it, the slide of their tongues against one another’s causing them to groan into each other’s mouths. It doesn’t take long before they need to catch their breath, short pants ghosting from their lips while Kagami continued to gyrate his dick into the curve of Aomine’s ass. 

He kissed him again, their lips briefly meeting before he reached into the desk drawer. After shuffling things around, his fingers wrapped around what he was looking for. He handed the condom to his boyfriend for him to open while he opened the lube bottle. He quickly slicked his fingers, taking a step a back to press one against his entrance. 

The bluenette gave a small moan as he began to work his finger in and out of him. Soon followed by the second and not to long after that, the third. He spread and stretched him open for what’s to come, not forgetting to push against the bundle of nerves that had him moaning a curse. 

Kagami pulled his fingers out to reach for the condom, quickly rolling the rubber over his cock. He positioned the tip at his puckered entrance, pushing into him while holding his breath. After he was fully sheathed did he let out a sigh, the tight warmth wrapped around him feeling much better than he remembered. 

He placed his hands on Aomine’s hips, gripping them while he began to leisurely thrust in and out of him. He heard his boyfriend moan before he let out a short chuckle, pushing back to meet his hips. “What’s so funny?” 

“This is what you call a punishment? Fucking me sounds more like a reward,” he mumbled into the desk. 

The redhead glared at the back of his head, opting to bend over him while his left hand pulled his head back in the same manner as before. The two of them glared at each other, Aomine’s lips however pulled into challenging smirk. “You didn’t ask for permission to speak Daiki.” 

His breath hitched at that, his smirk softening while he looked into crimson eyes. “Can I speak Mr. Kagami?” he asked, his words sounding like a whisper. 

Kagami snorted. “I don’t know, can you?” 

The taller boy instantly rolled his eyes and let out a dry laugh. “I can’t believe you just pulled that actual teacher quote out on me. I think I just lost my boner.” 

After letting go of his hair, he laughed into the back of his neck. “That was the first thing that came to mind, I’m sorry.” 

Aomine can’t help but laugh with him, looking at him over his shoulder before he pushed his hips back. “Forget this student, teacher shit and just pound my ass.” 

He kissed the back of his neck before standing up straight, his hands gripping his hips like before. He eased his cock out to the tip, roughly thrusting back in. The taller boy moaned into the desk, his hands clenching into a fist while the redhead rocked in and out of him. Kagami snapped his hips forward ruthlessly with a series of groans, the desk squeaking and shifting under their weight. 

Aomine constantly pushed his hips back to meet his, the sound of their skin connecting resonating throughout the room. After a couple of minutes he reached for his dick, the head already slick in his palm as he began to fist it. He can feel his orgasm building in the base of his cock, the grip around his dick tightening as his strokes go rushed and uncontrolled. 

The redhead noticed his eagerness, keeping his thrusts pointed and quick. It didn’t take long before he’s moaning his boyfriend’s name, his cum spilling on his fingertips and across the desk. Kagami cursed to himself, quickening his thrusts till his cock began to twitch inside him. His forehead pressed into the back of his neck while he rode through his orgasm, his breath fanning across his nape. 

He pulled out once his breathing returned to normal, taking a trip to the trash can to throw out the condom. When he turned around Aomine was facing him, a sluggish grin on his lips. “We should retry that roleplay one day.” 

He rolled his eyes while beginning to unbutton his shirt. “Well I obviously can’t be the teacher,” he said, smiling at what happened before. 

Aomine laughed while tugging his shirt over his head, tossing it in the hamper near the desk. “You’re right about that,” he said, picking up the pants they both stepped out of earlier, “shower?” 

The redhead nodded while loosening his tie to pull it over his head. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
